Panties Make Good Protection Devices
by Tashayar-chan
Summary: Daria is at Jane’s spending the night. What happens when Daria has to go to the washroom and ‘bumps’ into Trent? Fun ensues of course


Panties Make Good Protection Devices.

I do not own any of the characters or 'sick, sad world'. They are owned by MTV and not me. Please don't sue.

Daria is at Jane's spending the night. What happens when Daria has to go to the washroom and 'bumps' into Trent? Fun ensues of course

'…' thinking

"…" talking

/…/ action

They bake cookies by day but they really heat up at night… G-string Grandma's next, on Sick, Sad World

"And on that note I'm going to hurl."

"Do you know any grandma's like that? At least they are out there and not harassing me about my art." Still painting.

"Let me guess, Old Granny Lane didn't like that her grandchildren were eating off _the man_ and not contributing to the monopoly that is life."

"Wow Daria how did you ever know" mock surprise and returns to her painting

"I'm gifted; anyways I have to go to the washroom. Remember, I still have yet to hurl." Walking to the door.

"Maybe if you stopped by Trent's room, he could..."

Jane was interrupted by a t-shirt to the head.

"That's far enough Lane. No more Yenta." Daria leaves the room fuming.

Daria is only a few feet away from the washroom but before the washroom is Trent's room.

'NO! I will not subject myself to that kind of humiliation' looking at the washroom

"Oh Shit!" came from Trent's room.

Daria looks over to the door only to see Trent coming at her. Daria was about to say hi when she lost her balance. While walking something found its way under her feet and she was falling…

'ON TOP OF TRENT!' her mind screamed.

On the ground was Trent on his back arms around Daria (he tried to help), Daria on top of Trent… KISSING HIM!

/snicker/ 'I knew it' she thought as she walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

Jane had come out of her room to go to the kitchen when she saw what happened.

Trent's arms moved from her arms to, one hand in Daria's hair and the other one on her waist. They were still kissing.

"Oh my god I'm SO sorry Trent!" Daria jumped up off of him.

"I really didn't mean to…" blushing at what they had been doing.

"Hey, no problem. Are you hurt?"

"No. Thanks"

"Are you staying the night, again?"

"Yeah"

"Here come on in; I don't think Jane will let you wear anything but that pink thing."

Dragging Daria into his room, Daria was still blushing but cringed at the thought of that pink thing.

'What is wrong with me? I'm acting like… like… QUIN!' her eyes popped wide open at that.

"Hey Daria, Are you ok?

No response.

"Here" Trent dragged a shocked Daria to his bed to let her sit.

"I'm… I'm… I'm acting like Quinn." She finally got out sounding defeated.

"Whoa! Where did that come from? You are NOTHING like Quinn, Daria. I know that."

"But… but... the … the way I act around yo… um… never mind" realizing her slip and turning around with a blush.

"Ahhh. So that's why. You think you are like Quinn because you blush uncontrollably around me, and clam up sometimes around me. Daria its ok to like someone, especially when… you know… they were kissing you back when they caught you." Lifting her face to look at his.

Shock was on her face. She totally didn't realize that he had kissed her back she thought that she was dreaming, again.

"Um… Trent"

"Daria I don't… um… kiss people I don't… like." Stroking her cheek and staring into her eyes.

"Um but yeah… so some clothes right" pulling away from her and getting up to get some clothes for her.

"Um here you are, I think this is long enough. Try it on and if you need boxers let me know" handing her a t-shirt.

Daria takes the shirt and goes to the washroom.

"Um Trent… it's a little short" holding her clothes in front of her.

"Lets see" Trent walks over and takes her clothes away from her.

Daria stood there with a t-shirt on that said _we don't listen to the man_ on the front; it was only barely covering her panties.

"… Turn around, the front is fine" admiring her.

She turned around, still as red as a tomato, and the shirt just left the tiniest bit of her cheeks show. Trent just stood there staring at her.

'DAMN! Man she looks sexy in my shirt and without those big boots distracting you, she has hot legs.'

"See Daria… its not too short… its perfect"

"Um… Thanks Trent, for letting me borrow your shirt… um but I should really… return to Jane. Um… bye." She grabbed her clothes from Trent and runs toward Jane's room.

'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god. I feel SO naked!'

"Morgandorffer you came back, did you… fall… in? Hey where did you get that?

No response.

"Hey that's…"

"Don't even start." Daria walked over to the corner to put her clothes with the rest of her stuff.

"Daria did you sleep with my brother?" mocking.

"That's it Lane." Daria jumped at Jane and started hitting her with a shirt (same shirt as before). Jane was laughing underneath Daria.

"Janey, do you…" Trent trailed off when he saw Daria straddling Jane and beating her up (with the shirt).

"Don't… just… stand there… help me!" Jane yelled in gasps

Trent was mesmerized by seeing Daria become the aggressor. There she was straddling Janey around the waist, his shirt at her waist showing those shapely legs and now her hips and ass.

"TRENT!" was Jane's last cry as Trent finally broke from his daze and grabbed hold of Daria's waist and lifted her up off of Jane.

"What?" Daria realized she wasn't beating up her friend finally.

Daria turned around to see Trent holding her again.

"Um…" blushing and pulling away from him.

"Trent, why is Daria in your shirt?"

"She needed something to sleep in, right?"

"Well…"

"And that pink thing is not something anyone should have to wear… " Interrupting her and glaring.

"I suppose."

Unbeknownst to them Daria slipped into the hallway too embarrassed to stay in the room, but that didn't stop her from listening.

"… besides its not very flattering."

"And your shirt is?" lifting and eyebrow

Trent turned away and walked out of the room.

"We need to talk. My room. Later." Then kissed Daria on the cheek and walked away.

Daria stood there in shock and brought her hand up to caress where he had just kissed.

"Night"

"Night"

Jane and Daria had talked more about the visit of Granny Lane and then decided it was time for bed. Daria had waited two hours after they said _goodnight_ before she got up.

FLASHBACK

"We need to talk. My room. Later."

END FLASHBACK

'What's going on?' as she made her way to the hallway.

Closing the door quietly behind her Daria made her way to Trent's room.

'Why am I doing this?'

She reached his room. She hesitated at the door, and then knocked.

"Come in."

Taking a deep breath she entered.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Um… sorry I'm so late I was waiting for Jane to fall asleep. If I didn't she would Yenta." Groaning at the thought.

/laugh, laugh, cough/ "Yeah Janey can be very imaginative."

"Trent what was it you wanted to talk about?" still standing at the door.

"Come here and sit with me." Patting the spot beside him.

Daria inched her way over, unsure of what to expect. Trent started again once she was seated.

"So… you like to be on top, eh?" looking over at her with a grin.

"What?" squeaking out.

"Why were you straddling Janey? I've never seen you aggressive, physically that is, before."

"Well she made a comment about the shirt and something else and…" blushing.

"We had sex didn't we?"

"What? When?" looking at him in shock.

/laugh, laugh, cough/ "That's what Janey said wasn't it?"

"How did you…"

"She's my sister… I know these things."

"Oh" looking down.

'Wow they really know each other that well'

Daria was startled out of thought when she felt a hand holding hers. Her head bolted up to look at Trent.

'Bad idea'

"Daria you know you're beautiful, right?"

"What?" in shock

Trent pulled Daria into his lap and kissed her. Daria was utterly shocked but then just melted into him. He was what she wanted.

Trent turned so Daria would be on her back when they hit the bed. Still kissing her Trent's hands started to wonder. His hand went from her neck, slid down her body towards her legs. As he passed over her breasts on the way down she kissed him harder.

'Oh god' moaning in her mind.

'I knew there was a body under those clothes.'

Trent's hand moved to her backside once he hit her waist and slid over her ass, down the back of her thigh to the back of her knee and pulled the leg up to him by her knee.

Daria gasped as she felt Trent grind his hips into hers.

'Oh god! I don't think I can stop him, I don't think I want to stop him.'

Daria moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his.

'God I want you.' Trent was losing the battle to _only_ make out.

"Trent" Daria's breathy voice moaned.

That was it. Trent needed her and by the sounds she was making she needed him just as badly.

Trent slid his hand from behind her knee to the top of her knee and up her body. Daria's hands were busy in Trent's hair. Trent's hand slid up her thigh to her hipbone, making Daria moan and rise her hips, to her abdomen (all the while pushing up her/his shirt, exposing more and more of Daria to his eyes). His hand finally made its destination, a bare breasted Daria.

Daria moaned as she felt Trent's hand cup her breast.

"Trent" she moaned as Trent's mouth left hers for her breast. Trent kissed a path from her mouth to her breast enjoying the moaning, mews, and gasps coming from the woman he loved.

Daria finally, gaining some courage, moved her hands from his hair to his arms. Bringing Trent up for another kiss. Daria flipped them over, having her straddling Trent. Daria pulled off her shirt fully and was about to take off Trent's shirt too when he stopped her.

"Daria you are beautiful and totally amazing" Trent was in awe of the goddess above him.

'Holy Fuck! Why didn't I realize it sooner? Why did I wait till after she dated Tom? Why?'

'Why does he keep saying that? I'm not as beautiful as Quinn or any other girls… especially Monique.'

"Daria you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And beginning to kiss her.

Trent kissing her calmed her again and now Trent was leaning up, it was easier to remove his shirt.

Daria lent against Trent making him lie back down and she left his mouth. She kissed his jaw line, moved to his neck and nibbled on his ear lobe.

"You know…" /nibble/ "I've been in love with you…" /nibble/ "since I met you." /nibble/

Trent groaned and ground his hips into hers in response. That was it. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed to touch her, make her whither.

"Eep" Daria squeaked in response to being flipped on her back with Trent on top.

Trent dove to her breast and his hands moved down her abdomen to the hem of her panties. Switching to the other breast his hand ducked under her panties and to her core.

"Ah" gasping in surprise.

'Fuck, she's SO wet' Trent moan thus vibrating the nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Trent" mewed Daria

Trent's fingers slid between her folds and grinned, with nipple between teeth, when he found her nub by her reaction.

"HOLY FUCK!" gasped Daria

Trent still rubbing her clit as his mouth left her breast and kissed her cheek.

"Daria, are you a virgin?" he whispered into her ear and licked the shell of her ear.

"Ye… Yes" still quivering due to his hand.

"Do you want to make love with me?"

"Fuck yeah" Trent was a little startled by her response but smirked

Trent pulled his hand away from her and heard her whimper.

"Daria I need to know that you want to do this for sure. God and you both know that I want to but I will stop if you don't want to" looking at her lovingly and pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Trent..." /blushing/ "… I… I love you. Why wouldn't I want to make love to you." Putting a hand on his cheek and staring at him with pure love and passion in her eyes.

Trent couldn't believe how much love he saw in her eyes.

'So what I've noticed over the years was not my imagination. It was really love in her eyes the whole time.'

"Daria… I love you too" smiling down at her with the same love filled expression she had.

Daria was SO happy, she wanted to continue their fun and ground her hips into his hard erection.

"Oh fuck Daria." Trent moaned braising himself above her from the pleasure.

"Just one second" Trent got off his bed and headed over towards his dresser and pulled out a box. Brought it over to the night stand and took off his boxers.

Daria was speechless, before her stood a naked god. Yeah he was skinny but he was beautiful and soon all hers, this made her smile.

"Hey beautiful, are you planning on keeping those on the whole time? It's going to be difficult if you are" smirking down at her.

"Actually I was thinking that it would make a good protection device" as she began to wiggle out of them.

Once out of the panties, Trent straddled her and kissed her again. Moaning into the kiss Daria let her hands roam his back. Trent's hand went back down her body to her deliciously wet folds.

Trent pushed a finger inside her. Daria breaking from the kiss gasped.

"Trent" Daria whined and spread her legs as wide as they could go.

Trent knew what Daria wanted even if she didn't fully. Trent moved in between her legs.

"Trent?" Daria questioned.

"Luv, I have a condom on (put it on while Daria was wiggling out of panties).' /leaning down/ "Luv this is going to hurt, even though I've stretched you with my fingers. Just know I love you and I would never intentionally hurt you." Kissing her on the nose.

"I know"

Trent positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. The intrusion shocked her so much, that instead of pulling away, her body pushed all the way down on Trent. Utterly shocked Trent tried to open his eyes against the feeling of bliss to see if his love was alright.

'It hurts' Daria's eyes were a bit watery but she didn't scream or cry.

"Daria are you ok? Luv?" holding still in her, worry plastered on his face and in his eyes.

"Ye… Yeah… I'm ok…" cringing

"Why did you push down?" stroking her cheek

"I didn't mean to, my body was in shock of you in me that it jolted."

"Ok… are you sure you are ok?" marveling at her strength and accidentally moved in her a little.

Daria moaned and wiggled her hips. Trent groaned, happy that she was ok and ready to go.

Trent pulled out of her and thrust back in. They were soon meeting each other's thrusts and picking up speed. Trent lent down and suckled on her breast as they continued to thrust together.

Daria was in heaven. She was making love to the man of her dreams. They continued together as Trent let go of her nipple and kiss her.

"Trent" /gasp/ "Fast"

Trent grinned and obliged anything to make her happy. As the speed picked up Trent could start to feel her muscles moving.

'She's close' and pushed harder into her

"AHH" mewed Daria

"Trent… Trent…"

/moan/ "Daria" Trent was close, very close.

"Tr… Tr… TRENT!" Daria screamed her release.

Trent was only able to thrust once more before her muscles milked him dry.

"DARIA!" still thrusting into her as they came back to earth.

Trent collapsed beside her but still in her.

"Trent?" she whispered. She was too exhausted for anything louder.

"Yeah?" turning his head to her

"Thank you!" smiling.

"Thank you?" he was confused.

"Yeah thank you for loving me. Though I'm not as pretty…" Daria was stopped by Trent's finger to her lips.

"Daria you are more beautiful than any girl I've ever met. I love you for you, your personality, looks, and intelligence. I haven't met a girl I have fallen in love with who has all these qualities that I love." Kissing her and starting to move.

Daria wrapped her legs around Trent's waist to stop him from moving. Trent only looked down at her in confusion.

"I like you there." She whispered sleepily.

Smiling at her Trent rolled them so Daria was on top of him, still connected.

Daria was so exhausted. She tightened her hold on Trent.

"I love you" and started to fall asleep.

Giving Daria a tight squeeze and pulling the covers over them, he felt himself slide out of her. He reached down and removed the condom.

"I love you Daria Morgandorffer"

Trent heard her whimper from the loss and held him tighter. It didn't bother him, he has the woman he loved holding on to him as if, if she let go he would disappear.

And that was something he would never do. Smiling down at her, he finally let sleep claim him

'She's/He's all mine'

THE END


End file.
